


Of Foreboding Promises and Dark Premonitions

by Buggo_Writes



Series: Little Flame and the Story Of- [2]
Category: Silmarillion, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Group Sex, I'm a horny girl I'm so sorry, M/M, Mention of orgy, Multi, Premonitions, Silmarillion - Freeform, Silmarillion OC's, Tolkien, creepy dreams, insight of own death, non lace compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buggo_Writes/pseuds/Buggo_Writes
Summary: The Noontime of Valinor is coming to a close, and tensions between Feanor and Fingolfin are coming to a head, Anariel has a feeling that soon the story of the two brothers will build to a climax and life as she knows it will change. She has a dark premonition of her own fate that comes to her in a dream. She must visit the Maia Silindo who resides in the Gardens of Lorien for answers.
Relationships: All OC's - Relationship
Series: Little Flame and the Story Of- [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814332
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Of Foreboding Promises and Dark Premonitions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astorey_91 (a_silmaril_by_name)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_silmaril_by_name/gifts).



> Silindo is a Maia of Irmo and tends to the Gardens of Lorien 
> 
> Mano is the head Maia who works for Namo 
> 
> Aratacano is the second Maia in command working for Namo
> 
> Anariel and Namo Mandos have had a serious run in in the past (I will write this at another date) that has left her deeply terrified of the Vala and in a sense, of death. (Also I am sorry for not using accent marks, I am having a hard time with them on my laptop!)
> 
> All the Maiar characters belong to the amazing astorey_91 or namo-the-plague-doctor on tumblr! She is an amazing writer and I suggest you check out her works, I love RPing with her and talking about Silm stuff, she is my muse for stuff like this :D

Anariel had a strange dream last night, though she would call it more of a premonition with how foreboding and oddly terrifying it was. She had been taught by Silindo, a Maia of Irmo the Vala of dreams and visions, how to lucid dream and control it to an extent, however this one she could do nothing to wake or change it. It was not often that she had nightmares, especially ones that she could not wake from or control. After spending the early hours of the light of Laurelin trying to comprehend the dream, her heart was too troubled to accept the fate that the vision so obviously meant. She decided that it was best to go to the person who would know best what it had meant and had likely witnessed the dream as well- Silindo.

The Gardens of Lorien were farther from Tirion than what Anariel usually liked to venture, and Fëanáro had recently been over protective of her. Rumors were spreading around Valinor like wildfire and the tension between him and his brothers was building to a breaking point. This had caused him to become more alert and on guard, more protective of his family and belongings; she could not blame him, he was stressed and the rumors of what Nolofinwe was plotting were worrisome, to say the least. He hardly allowed her to be without the escort of at least one of his sons, and if he knew about her odd friendships with multiple Maiar he would not be pleased. It had become overbearing, so despite how shook she was from her dream, she managed to leave the Feanorion manor without a shadow.

Anariel packed her painting supplies and sketchbook as an alibi, and left a note stating her intentions to go find a peaceful place to paint, not to wait up for her because she would be back late in the evening. From the manor, Lorien was a few hours trip, back when she was free to roam as she pleased, she would visit often; meeting her Maiar friends and enjoying the rejuvenation that the gardens were able to provide. She had many paintings of the beautiful and ethereal landscapes and a few hidden portraits and sketches of those friends that made her smile when she looked back on them. The last time she was able to visit without worry must have been over a year ago, and she felt guilt and disappointment. Though she knew that the Maiar would know fully well why she had been unable to visit she had found that they often had emotions and formed attachments just as the Eldar had. They likely missed her just as she had missed them, she wondered if she would be lucky enough to see them today.

When she arrived at the garden’s entrance she left her mount to be tended by the stable workers, taking her pack of supplies up the familiar path that led into the main garden and to where she knew Silindo liked to spend his time. The Mingling of the Two Trees was drawing near- it was her favorite time to be within the gardens. The plant life seemed to almost radiate an otherworldly glow in the dim light, Silindo had explained it as bio luminescence. Sometimes her skirts would brush against a leaf and cause it to glow brighter for a while and then fade, the same would happen in the great lakes water if you were to swim at this time- when she learned during her first experience within the garden with the Maia.

“Greetings, Anariel,” a familiar voice called her attention as she viewed the shining lake, the air of Lorien already soothing her worried fea, “it has been a while since I have seen you last.”

She turned and smiled at her friend, a handsome and tall Maia of Irmo stood behind her. As with most Maiar he held a celestial beauty to him, with the features of an Elda though quite different as well. His skin was near white as snow and porcelain smooth and his eyes were alluring, as if he meant to seduce you into a peaceful haze. The most noticeable feature that was unlike the Children of Illuvatar was his moth like wings that at the moment remained folded behind him, “Silindo, I have missed you. I apologize that I have not come to visit recently.”

“There is no need to apologize, I understand your reasoning, and accept the joy your visit brings me today.” the Maia smiled graciously and nodded, “though I know that you come seeking wisdom from me, is that correct?”

Anariel put her pack down and took a deep breath, “y-yes. I am sure you already know what I wish to learn from you.”

Again he nodded, and motioned for her to follow, “let us go to our favorite grove, hína (child), there are others who wish to see you as well.”

Her heart skipped a beat and she followed willfully, quickly catching up to his pace, “you mean-”

Silindo chuckled, “yes, they managed to convince their master that he was in need of some rejuvenation within the gardens,” he paused, “for as arrogant as those Maiar of Namo can be, they are rather persuasive.”

Anariel felt relief wash through her and at least a small portion of her anxiety settle, “I am glad then, I have a…” she paused, resentful of how certain she was of her statement, “feeling that it will be quite a while after this that I will see you all again.”

Silindo’s lips pursed and he nodded, “tensions within your society are coming to a head Dear One, and the effects this will have on your life, and countless others will undoubtedly cause us our paths to stray from each other.”

She knew this, and has known for quite some time, “I take it that my dream has to do with the aftermath of this divergence.”

They made their way down familiar trails, her fingers brushing tenderly against the plants and flowers that grew along it, she tried to absorb as much as she could of her favorite place. She could only hope that she would be able to hold on to these memories as the ages passed and the weight of years began to press upon her. Her life had been a dream thus far; she had been born with luck and have met so many who love and adore her and who she loves and cherishes in return. These people have given her many opportunities to expand her mind and spirit, building her into the elleth that she was that day. She does not recall a single moment that she was ever truly sad or unhappy and only one that caused her to experience true terror...if such a gruesome future awaited her, how would she be able to stand it? She was not prepared for such hardship and loss, and felt as if she would surely crumble under the grief of what was bound to come.

Silindo took one of her hands in his own reassuringly, an action he learned helped soothe her troubled mind. He squeezed it and smiled down at her with his knowing eyes, “your fate was set long before you were born, but you still have the power to make the most out of your life before your dream becomes reality. Your spirit is full of joy and love and will be an assuring presence to those you hold dear during the trying times ahead, your vision was sent to you to remind you that you are strong enough to endure, and even in your last moments you will remain courageous enough to fight for those you love.”

“If you say this is true then I will trust you,” she accepted her fate, though an ache still lingered in her heart “will this be the last that we see of each other?”

“My gift will allow me to visit you when you sleep, we will see each other again. Though it will be quite some time before we will see each other in this way I am afraid.” he said solemnly.

“Then I will make the most of this time.”

They arrived in the small grove which had been lit with dim lanterns that came to life as the mingling drew to a close and the light of Telperion waxed. It was their favorite to visit, and where they had always met in secret, it was beautiful, a clearing surrounded by young birch trees and filled with dancing fireflies. It also had a view of the lake if they were to stand in the proper place, the glistening water was able to be seen through the slender trees. The clearing was in a secluded spot that gave the friends privacy to do as they wished without being stumbled upon (which they have used to their advantage quite often) but not too far from the main path that would cause Anariel to get lost.

Aratacano and Mano, were already there lounging in the soft grass and conversing amongst themselves. Aratacano had a wide grin on his face as he teased Mano about something Anariel could not quite hear, but it had to be flirtatious from the way that Mano’s pale skin quickly blushed. She grinned as Aratacano barked out a laugh, she and Aratacano often pestered the more shy Mano and found delight in making him blushing and flustered. She loved them both dearly and was glad to have met them, though it was an odd friendship seeing as they were both Maiar of Namo and it was not often that a living Quendi spent much time with their kind. 

“Ah! Anariel, Darling! There you are, we were beginning to think that Silly decided to hog your attention for the night!” Aratacano sat up slightly from his lying position his copper red hair had been cropped at his shoulders and shined like fire in the silver light, both Maiar were handsome, but where Aratacano had more of a masculine beauty, Mano was slightly more feminine and slim, though still quite handsome in his own right with raven hair and smooth pale skin that reminded her of a marble statue.

“It is Silindo.” the Maia of Irmo scolded, “and I would have kept her to myself if it was not for the fact she unfortunately wished to see you two gloomy pests as well.”

“Do not fret, there is plenty of my attention to go around.” Anariel said playfully, walking over to Mano who stood to greet her and pulled him into an embrace, kissing his cheek fondly, “I hope that I have not kept you long.”

“We have only just arrived ourselves,” Mano smiled and held her for a moment before letting her go.

“Aye! Where is my kiss then?” Aratacano whined.

Anariel thought for a moment, “Well, Mano was kind enough to stand and greet me properly, I will not lower myself to provide the same honor to someone who cannot do the same as he.”

He made a noise of discontent, but before he could open his mouth for a witty remark, Silindo shut him down, “do not be vulgar.”

The night went on as most she spent in the gardens before had, they spoke for hours of their life and interests as if it had been merely a few days between meetings and not an entire year. Though they were much more interested in Anariels, claiming that their own lives had long ago settled into a menial routine and did not have much to interest her. Unfortunately she did not have too much to add that would keep the mood light, but she did her best. It was not long before the events became much more dubious and the air of Lorien got to their heads lowering their inhibitions and heightening their primal desires. Not an uncommon occurrence, Lorien was the domain of the Vala of dreams and visions but also to pleasures and desire.

Again Anariel wondered how she often found herself so lucky and blessed in life. Not only did she have lovers of her own kind that were generous and well versed, but she was able to experience the otherworldly pleasure that the Maiar were able to bring her. This would be the last time that she was able to experience such euphoria with them, and though it grew exhausting she almost wished it would never end. Their bodies writhed together in a lustful way, each getting their fill of one another, the sounds of their pleasure were unabashed and for a while there was no other thought than to bring bliss to one another. Anariel soon began to lose all her worries and anxieties the past year had brought her, she could not tell whose hands were on her and which of her friends brought her to climax after climax. 

At the end of it all, she found herself resting on Mano’s chest, listening to his heart race and Silindo’s arm wrapped around her waist, tracing nonsensical patterns on her skin. Aratacano rested on Mano’s other side and pressed sweet tender kisses to the other Maia’s neck and muttered reassurances to the self conscious male. Her mind was contently blank, soaking in the feelings left after what they had done and although the memory of her dream came to her, it no longer brought the same fear. Instead she felt reassured, she has been blessed in life with love and joy as Silindo has said, and if her fate was to die fighting for those that she loved and what she believed in then she was content with her destiny.

“Mano...Aratacano…” she nuzzled Mano’s jaw and reached out to pet Aratacano’s fiery locks of hair, “may I ask something of you?”

“Anything, Darling Anariel.” Aratacano smiled lazily. Mano hummed as if to give her permission to make her request.

Silindo’s arm tightened around her reassuringly already knowing what it was she would solicit, “when...when my time comes…” she hesitated, remembering the terror of what she had witnessed from Namo years ago when she had foolishly wandered into his domain and challenged his domineering behavior towards his Maiar. An event that still haunted her and would for years to come. Her one hesitation when it came to that vision had to do with the Vala’s curse upon her, “will one of you be there to guide my fea to rest?” 

She felt them both tense, it was not common for a Quendi to be so forthcoming about death, considering they were immortal, and it was not common for one to die, within the lands of Aman at least. “You know that Namo will not allow your fea to leave your hroa…” Mano spoke up. "I remember his judgement that day."

“There will come a time when my spirit has no other choice than to flee my body.” She sighed, closing her eyes and remembering the gruesome scene that comes to mind, “and I know that what I am asking for you is treasonous. But I beg-”

“We will do it.” Aratacano said with finality, “one or both of us will take responsibility for guiding and healing your fea if...it ever happens. Namo cannot keep us from our divine duty that was bestowed upon us by Eru.”.

“Yes...he is right...Namo may hold ill will towards you but in the end it is the song that we sang at the beginning, to grant asylum and rest to his children upon their end. A promise that we made upon entering Ea and plan to uphold until the end.” Mano agreed.

Anariel smiled genuinely and kissed them both, “thank you, my friends.”

She drifted into a peaceful sleep, no longer haunted by the images of her vision, instead her rest was full of content and was truly rejuvenating. She was glad that she decided to visit the gardens of Lorien, even if she were likely to get scolded when she returned to the Feanorions it was worth it. It was not a long rest, though when she opened her eyes it felt as if she had been fully recharged, and her heart sang when she woke alongside her lovers. They dressed and prepared to part one last time, taking that time to whisper reassurances to one another (especially to her) and thank each other for their friendship and love. 

Mano wiped a few stray tears from her cheeks before kissing her forehead and smiling with confidence, “we will meet again, I swear that when the time comes I will hold your hand and guide you.”

“I will hold your love in my heart until then, dear friend.” she rested nodded and held onto him for a few moments more before being ushered into the arms of Aratacano.

“Do not fear what is to come, young one.” Aratacano said, sounding wiser than he normally let on, “I have seen your fate as well and know what is to come.”

She buried her face in his chest and let a moment of fear show, “will it hurt?” she said, barely above a whisper.

“Only for a moment.” he whispered back, holding her tightly, “your mind will quickly protect you from that pain, and before you know it, you will be seeing our handsome faces again.”

She nodded and begrudgingly let him go, she followed Silindo who was to guide her back to her belongings and out the exit, looking back one last time to see the two Maiar smiling and waving at her. She waved back before Silindo’s gentle hand was on her back, guiding her out of their grove and back to where the night started. It had only been a few hours, but it felt like a lifetime since she came to the gardens seeking answers. She got what she came for, as well as the comfort of seeing her Maiar friends one last time, and in the absolution of the answer she got, she found resolve to continue on her path.

“Silindo?”

“Yes, little painter?” 

“You say that we will see each other again, in my dreams, correct?” she wondered.

“It will not be often, but I will guide you when I am allowed,” Silindo was still just a Maia after all and would have to follow the guidelines put in place by his Vala, Irmo, “ah, that reminds me, I have a gift for you.”

They came to her pack and stood for a moment admiring the view of the lake, where they had first met, she humored herself, “I actually have a gift for you as well, though I did not have this scenario in mind when I made it.”

He chuckled, “it is odd how we manage to time things in our life, is it not?” he reached within a sleeve of his robes, though she could see no bulge where something would be hidden, he still acquired something from within. A beautiful frosted vial, about the size of her hand that contained a liquid that shimmered like the bio luminescence of the plants and water of Lorien. “It is a potion that will help relieve stress and bring a sense of euphoria and relaxation. There is enough in here for you to share with a couple others once or for three or so uses of your own. I suggest you dilute it with wine or water so that it is not so strong that you start hallucinating….unless that is what you desire.”

Anariel took the vial and swirled it around, nodding at his instructions and being sure to commit it to memory. It was not a substance she would use lightly, or often, she got the feeling that she would need to save it for a very vital or special occasion, “thank you for this, I have the feeling that I will be in need of this in the time to come.”

He nodded, she bent down to dig in her satchel, pulling out her own gift to him. She had planned to give it to him over a year ago, but did not have the time to do so until now, and was glad she decided to bring it with her. “Here.” It was a silver locket that was large enough to hold a sketch of hers, but small enough to wear daily if desired. “It is a little vain of me, but I had a feeling that something would happen to where we would be unable to see each other for a while…”

Silindo opened it to see what was within and smiled, it was a portrait of the two of them swimming in the lake, it was small but still held much detail, he could clearly see the joy on her face and the peaceful happiness on his own. He closed it gently and put the chain over his head, holding it to his chest, “I shall treasure this gift, thank you, Anariel.”

Anariel nodded and moved to hug him one last time, “I am truly grateful to have met you Silindo, thank you for your guidance and wisdom.”

He embraced her and bent forward to press his forehead to hers, “and thank you for bringing joy into my life, I will continue to guide you when I can, Dearest.”

Anariel did not cry when she rode away from the gardens for the final time, but her heart was heavy, not only for the fact she now knew she would not see them again in this life, but for the fate that was soon to come. All she could do was prepare, and enjoy what little time there was left of the noontime of Valinor, and try to make treasured memories to save for the darker times ahead. She wondered when it would truly begin, and if she would be as strong then as she thought she would be now. But only time would tell, she prayed to Eru that he would continue to grant her the luck and courage he had blessed her with thus far in her life.


End file.
